


Too Late

by Wilson66



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fights, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilson66/pseuds/Wilson66
Summary: When a mission goes wrong Bucky and the reader have one moment to set things straight before it's all too late.





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my first story ever on archive of our own and I'm terrified right now writing this "/
> 
> I've read masses of amazing stories on here and thought today what the hell I've had this idea in my head for a while so let's have ago. 
> 
> This is my first one shot, reader story and its took me a couple of hours to write, thought I'd best post it before I chicken out.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated but please be gentle, it's my first time :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and I am sorry if you find any punctuation errors this was literally wrote on a mobile phone. :)

“I think we lost them.” Bucky spoke bolting the door behind him, noticing an abandoned filling cabinet he moves it in to the doors path.

Checking his gun, he sighs “I’m all out out.” Snapping the barrel back in place.

“What about you?”

“Y/N?” Turning, his breath sticks in his throat.

You stand in the centre of the abandoned room, trying to calm your breathing as the sight of blood covers your hand and arm.

Blood… Your blood.

Instantly your body begins to shake, your brain catching up with events as the wave of pain hits you.

The mission was reconnaissance, check an abandoned Hydra facility. A nice easy mission that quickly escalated to chaos.

An ambush, gunfire ricocheting around both of you, wave after wave you both fought until Bucky yelled for you to retreat.

And here you are.

“Buck.. I think I’ve mess up.” Your leg’s feel unsteady as the pain in your abdomen explodes, obliterating the rest of your senses.

In an instant you are in his arms, carefully being lowered to the ground. “Y/N listen to me, you haven’t messed anything up OK?”

He could see the dark patch of material spreading across your shirt as a pool of red began on the floor.

Gingerly he moves your shirt up, his stunning blue eyes flickering up to yours in a silent request to see. You know he isn’t happy with what he saw with the way he clenches his jaw.

“That bad huh?” You speak before doubling over in pain.

"No it's fine." He tries to calm you, placing his hand on your wound, the pressure slowing down the bleeding. You can see him thinking what to do next.

Grabbing his radio, he fumbles to figure out the right buttons "Winter Soldier to tower, do you copy." Static at the other end. "WINTER SOLDIER TO TOWER."

"Bucky it's Steve, what happened?" You smile through the wave of discomfort trying to figure out in that moment if anything has ever sounded sweeter than the sound of Captain America.

"They knew we were coming, it was a god damn trap." Bucky sighs keeping the pressure on your abdomen, his eyes flickering to yours as you lower your head on the concrete floor, your breathing coming in shallow gasps as the pain begins to move in waves against your nerves.

"Steve, Y/N hurt. We need back up."

"We'll be there as fast as we can, just hold on Buck." He averts his eyes from yours, clenching his jaw he whispers "Steve please hurry."

"You should get out of here." You speak, your eyes lids becoming heavy with every breath as you try to breath through the pain. "Hydra's still out there, pointless us both dying..."

"No Y/N don't you dare." His metal hand grabs at the side of your face, your eyes fluttering open. "Don't you dare give up. Steve is coming, Captain America is coming to save you."

"Bu.. but I’ve always preferred the Winter Soldier." You smile a weak smile as a shiver travels across your skin.

Bucky sees this too and gently moves you, your head and back are now resting against his chest as his arms cover your own, now his metal hand is keeping the pressure against your wound.

"If I'd of known this is all it took to get you this close, I'd of got shot sooner." You tease, your words coming out in gasps.

"Shhh, don't speak." He tightens his grasp on you "Just hold on a little longer."

"I have to tell you something."

"Y/N shh don't waste your energy. We can tal.."

"Bucky.. please." You cut him off, a stray tear escaping as you grasp at his arm.

"I know it's probably selfish of me to tell you this and too late but.. I have to tell you that I love you so much.”

Bucky places a kiss at the side of your head, his baby blue eyes glassy with tears. "Why did you never say?" He whispers in to your ear.

"Have you seen your face?" You joke "I'd just look at you and forget to breath and then eventually." You entwine your fingers with his human hand "being your friend became enough...."

You were both quiet for a moment, it was like the world was standing still.

"I have a secret for you Y/N... being your friend was never enough." He kisses your forehead as he hears the world outside. “I’ve loved you from the moment we met.”

The blast of the wall across from you both streams light in as Steve and Natasha rush in.

"Y/N?!" Steve calls through the dust and debris "Buck?"

That's when he makes out both of you, the tears streaming down Bucky's face as he holds you against him.

"You're too late." Was all that he could whisper.


End file.
